Struck in Time
Struck in Time is the last two parter in Galaxy Squadron Andromeda Orion. It features the deaths of Harvey Rivers, Agnus "Ageolis" Starner, and Jagged. The final 4 episodes aired as a Marathon on October 9, 2021 from 6-8pm. Plot Part 1 Harvey, Tycho, Ageolis, Charlie, Billy, Marisol, and Terrance travel in the past to try and save Alex's soul while Phoebe tries to rally support in the Hero League to send a call to rangers in other corners of the Universe. In the past, they meet the Vice Shogun of the past: General Rubix, General Longsnapper, and Tyciel and the childhood. They are able to out smart them, but soon figure out they are trying to warp a fixed point in time. Part 2 Phoebe's support leads Eustus back into his comfot zone of broadcasting a message across the universe for help. However, Jagged shows up. The remaining rangers back up Phoebe, who continues the broadcast. Shortly after Jagged's defeat, the other rangers return, but Harvey and Ageolis are badly hurt, but by the time they get back to the Andromeda Orion, it's too late. However, a higher keeper of peace for Earth, Anubis Kruger, heard their plea and his Deka Busters are ready to assist. Cast * Ricky Garcia-Harvey Rivers (Leo/Matador) * Tenzing Norgay Trainor-Ashton Quzell (Manta) * Colin Ford-Eustus MacAlister (Phoenix/Pavo) * Nina Lu-Kora Haung (Eagle) * Jasmeet Baduwalia-Tycho Franklin (Scorpio) * Jacqueline Scislwoski-Cornith Summers (Chameleon) * Emma Meisel-Ageolis Starner (Gemini) * Rachel Bybee-Charlie Starner (Gemini) * Jace Norman-Henry Hart (Lupin) * Jack Gifro-Max Thunderman (Libra) * Addison Riceke-Nora Thunderman (Orpheus) * Kira Kosarin-Phoebe Thunderman * Diego Velazquez-Billy Thunderman (Taruen) * Nathen Kress-Captain Marisol (Draco) * Mila Simons-Princess Kayla (Ursa) * Jaheem Toombs-Prince Terrance (Cerberus) * Lily Silverstien-Ava Frasier * Cree Cicchino, Ciara Hanna (voice)-Elizabeth Villians * Jeff Szuterman-Jark Matter (voice) * Adam Driver-Alex Fierro ** Young Alex Fierro (Past) * General Rubix (past) * General Longsnapper (past) * Adam Gardiner-General Magnator (past) * Mark Wright-Dornado (voice) * Jamieson Pierce-Dark Mayhem (voice) * Piotr Micheal-Destructo (voice) * Brent Miller-Prince Jagged (voice) Ohman Stones Leo: Leo Stone, Leo Clash (Solo, Battalion Clash), Leo Zord 1 Manta: Manta Stone, Manta Clash, Blade Zord 9 Scorpio: Scorpion Stone, Scorpion Clash (Fever Clash) Lupin: Lupin Stone, Lupin Clash (Blue and Gold), Wolf Zord 3 Libra: Libra Stone, Libra Crush (Solo, Blue and Gold) Tarus: Taruen Stone, Bull Clash (Fever Clash) Orpheus: Orpheus Stone, Dark Stone, Dark Spear (Metallic Clash), Black Hole, Orpheus Zord 6 -also used her laser power ability when posessed Shogun Black: N/A Chameleon: Chameleon Stone, Chameleon Clash (Master Clash), Chameleon Zord 7 Eagle: Eagle Stone, Eagle Clash (Legacy Clash), Eagle Zord 8 Gemini (Ageolis): Gemini Morph, Gemini Rapier (Battalion Clash) Gemini (Charlie): Gemini Morph, Gemini Rapier (Battalion Clash), Leo Stone, Kyu the Light Draco: Draco Stone, Draco Blast (Mythobeast Blast) Ursa: Ursa Stone, Gun Attachment Cerberus: Cerberus Stone, Gun Attachment (Mythobeast Blast) Quantum: Phoenix Stone, Pavo Quake Errors to be added Notes * Fall of the Metallic Assassin and Struck in Time aired as part of a 2 hour series finale, as Revelation was originally going to be the end of the story, but the series was renewed for two more seasons (Battle Thunder/''Oh Sentai Kagranger'' and Hexagon/''Lupinranger vs Patranger'') * This is the only TV appearance of General Rubix and General Longsnapper, who were brought over from Zyuoher with Jagged and the Shogun Guard ** Coincidentally, all 3 are seen in these episodes being beat up by the two teams See Also * Space 29: Orion, the Strongest Warrior-Sentai Counterpart (Vice-Shogun of the past) from Kyuranger * Space 23: Become my Shield!-Sentai Counterpart (Flying Leo Megazord and Story) * Ep. 1: The Exciting Animal Land-Sentai Counterpart (Jagged dies) from Zyuohger Category:Galaxy Squadron Andromeda Orion Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Multi-Part Episode